


Literally Just Meg Dying

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Meg Dies, One-Sided Relationship, Revenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, my friend was an asshole so I wrote this as revenge and I decided since it's the only thing I've written for a while I should probably do something with it. I don't actually ship Mestiel... like at all but he does so I thought it would make it worse for him... it didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally Just Meg Dying

Meg inhaled through her nose as Crowley drew back his arm, angel blade in hand. She knew what was coming, it happened in an instant, but to Meg, her final second felt like hours. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Winchesters driving off. Cas wasn't there. If she could have one wish, it would be to see her 'unicorn' one last time, he would have him watch her die, be there to keep her company.

It would almost be more painful that way. Castiel wouldn't care. To him she was just a demon. A particularly helpful demon, but filthy hell-spawn nonetheless. He would watch her die with his rock hard, ice cold features. She'd seen them warm up for someone once, but not for her. Never for her.

Now, only Crowley would be there to witness her final moments. The Winchesters were gone, Cas... Cas was off somewhere with the angel tablet, she had no one else. A couple of codependent brothers, a rouge angel and the creature who had been torturing her mercilessly. Those were the only friends she had. Maybe dying wasn't such a bad deal.

Meg's lips parted slightly and a single tear trickled down her face. Not one of the mentally unstable people/creatures in her life would feel anything other than satisfaction as she flickered out, the fires spreading from the cold metal of the angel blade until she was burned up, completely dead inside, not a wisp of black smoke left of her.

Finally, Crowley was moving again. Meg felt the tip of the blade against her body and time seemed to freeze again.

A small, pathetic sound escaped her lips as she felt her end coming ever closer. She swore, Crowley was smiling. Sam and Dean would be smiling too, one less demon walking the earth. If Cas knew how, he'd be smiling as well. He'd murdered hundreds just like her, a dozen in the last week alone.

She began to feel it puncture her. The wound felt cold at first and then hot. White hot. She whimpered, but screamed as the pain started and her vision flooded with white. She could actually feel her essence burn to nothing. Her consciousness was the last to go, she felt every ounce of pain. Finally, the woman she'd been possessing collapsed. Crowley whipped a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her blood off his blade.

"Goodbye Meg," he mumbled. 


End file.
